Love Live! Hot Pursuit Project
by Resta U
Summary: One Place, Two different sides. Two former best friends now must face each other. Honoka on racers' side while Umi on cops' side. Will Honoka take Umi down and escape or will Umi take Honoka down and bring her to justice. Hot Pursuit AU.


**LOVE LIVE! HOT PURSUIT PROJECT**

 **Chapter One (Prologue)**

" _Seacrest County has become the ultimate place to speed. A playground for the most exotic cars and drivers in the world. But this is not a lawless place, constant competition has led to the creation of the world's fastest police force, Seacrest County Speed Enforcement. The SCPD spares no expenses to redline all the way and make you pay. Everyday new drivers still show up and attempt to tame Seacrest County and outrun the law. The pursuit for the ultimate drive starts here. Which side are you on?"_

 _Seacrest County Un-official guide._

Seacrest County or known as SC for short was a beautiful place in the southwestern part of America. It was known for its beautiful views ranging from the coastal sides to the icy mountains of Eagle Crest. But, besides its beauty, Seacrest County was widely known for another thing: Its intense battle between street racers and local law enforcement.

Racers in SC were only after two things: Fame and fortune. They were armed with fast cars ranging from the everyday sport cars to the extremely fast and rare supercars. But lately, their activities had been sniffed by the law enforcement. So in order to fight back and escape, they equipped their cars with anti-pursuit technologies like spike strips, jammer, and even EMP.

Meanwhile on the other side, Seacrest County Police Department or SCPD stood still to stop the racers' activities. Due to the intense competition between the cops and the racers resulting in huge loss for SCPD, they created the world's fastest police force, Seacrest County Speed Enforcement. These units consisted of the best drivers SCPD could offer armed with the almost same cars as the racers. Their job: to stop the racers at all costs while minimizing the damage to the population.

Among those racers, there was Honoka Kousaka, A girl who moved from Japan for a new start. At first, she didn't want to be a racer. But after entering "Roadster Reborn" race event and winning it, she started to love the rush and steadily built her reputation. Currently, she wasn't driving alone, she had started running a crew consisted of Kotori Minami, her best friend; Edward White, a former rival; and Darius Flynt, a burn prince from Palmont City. This crew was not just a crew; they were armed with fast and deadly supercars equipped with the latest anti-pursuit technologies, not to mention that they had wrecked a lot of cop cars and escaped a lot of pursuits. Honoka was armed with a Pagani Zonda Cinque, Kotori was armed with a Bentley Continental, a Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 for Edward, and a McLaren MP4-12c for Darius.

Honoka's crew's activities were not left unattended. SCPD had watched them for a long time and had labeled them as "Notorious" and ordered a high priority arrest on them. One police officer was assigned to deal with this crew: Officer Umi Sonoda, Honoka's former best friend. Umi and Honoka used to be best friends along with Kotori. The three of them were inseparable until one problem forced them to go separate ways with Kotori followed Honoka. As a police officer, Umi had made an amazing progress and had made a great reputation for herself within SCPD ranks. Now, she was one of the most respected officers in SCPD. Armed with a Lamborghini Reventon, She had made a huge number of busts and had taken down some of the most dangerous racers in SC. However, knowing the danger of this task, SCPD did not assign her alone; instead she was given a team of elite officers to help her deal with this task. Her team consisted of Derek Brown, a former street racer who was now driving for justice. Armed with a Mercedes SLR along with his past experience as a racer, Derek had made a huge amount of busts and even had stopped a number of races all by himself. Then there was Rin Hoshizora, Umi's junior in high school now becoming her colleague. Don't be fooled by her childish and energetic demeanor, because she was one of the most feared SCPD officers by the racers. Her weapon of choice was a Porsche Carrera GT.

One place for showdown. Two different sides: Cops and Racers. One would emerge victorious; one would be taken down in shame. Who would win? Who would lose? Would the racers be able to outrun the law? Or would the cops be able to bring these racers to justice? Ready or not, the chase is on…..

 _Love Live! Hot Pursuit Project._

 **End of Chapter One**


End file.
